Jex Cala
"There are no limits, only barriers. The limits of the physical world are depended on the implication of our imaginations, emotions, and intellect, and how they translate into the bodies and realities that stand before us and how we wield them." - Jex Cala (July 19, 2018, in his address to the Empire on Discord in the quotes channel) "Totally Stoked and feeling sloppy" - Jex Cala (his VRChat status) Introduction Jex Cala (ジェックスカラ) is a Moe Anime-styled Human who's persona tends to vary depending on his mood, but is generally very lax and cool-headed in nature, with an immense sense of wonder and curiosity for the outside world, as well as having a notable amount of whit and intelligence that comes with it. He is the Emperor of the (now practically dead and incomplete) Discord group, the Empire, and the founder of the Blue Alien Meme Group, and was a former crusader under God's Coalition of Christian Knights (God's CoCK), and is affiliated with the Elite Unit Branch of the Echelon Empire of Goddess Lumiiere (to whom, he had an intimate relationship with, and even planned on marrying on several occasions). He is also technically married to multiple of his Blue Alien comrades from when they raided a wedding ceremony, and is technically the fiancé of Lola when he proposed to her the second time (no official plans have been made, which is unusual of Jex). He likes to plan ahead, and is a very outgoing person who has no trouble making friends and partners. His friends tend to look up to him, as they usually consult him about his personal issues before anyone else, and tend to have a strong sense of trust in him because of his ability to keep personal conversations private without causing suspicion. However, he is also a womanizer, as he's had many partners throughout the ages, and on many occasions, never contacted them again. He also has a very strong understanding of human psychology and metaphysics, and will sometimes us that to his advantage. In spite of his considerable intellectual prowess, he shows an appreciation for shitpost memes, and likes (even prefers) spontaneous acts of random absurdities and crude humor. He is also strongly perverse in his mind, and can make a dirty joke out of pretty much any subject he so chooses. In spite of all of this, he is incredibly lazy, as he didn't bother to finish completing the construction of his Empire, nor did he bother to expand on it, in spite of his ambitious aspirations for it, and he also handed the leadership of the Blue Alien Meme on over to Wazowski/King of Uganda, just so that he can get out of having to manage that group, too. He does have a deep care for others, in spite of this, and has gone great lengths to support them in any way he can, and when he does have initiative, he'll actually push beyond himself and reach a greater height than what he was before. He has even demonstrated self-sacrifice, as he was willing to sacrifice his lifestyle for Cherry, and his entire happiness when it came to committing to people who're likely to cease to live sometime in the future. History He began playing VRChat on the summer of 2018. During this time, he made many new friends, partners, and has associated himself with many factions, with their headquarters predominantly being located in Discord. It was during this time that he began to be taught by MultiSUCC about the true nature of metaphysics and life, and with the philosophy that he had developed from the past, he combined it to create something far more powerful. He also introduced him to Orea, his former VRChat partner and God's C.o.C.K. which was a Deus Vult meme group that was lead by Pope Blonic. When he went on a crusade which involved raiding public servers on VRChat, he was banned from it for interrupting the Pope during the raids and offending some of the higher-ups. He was invited again when they were being attacked by the Kylo Ren faction, but banned him again when he did nothing to help their cause. His main reason for getting involved with them was entirely political. He had romantic interests with Lumiiere, the Queen Bee of the massive Echelon Empire, and the Pope was seen as a way of legitimizing the wedding and combine his newly formed empire into a recreation of the Holy Roman Empire. Due to political complications and the fact that he failed to appease the pope when he promised him to join his crusade, it never went through (mainly because of the fact that Lumiiere was reluctant to have an equal ruler right by her side with equal power and authority, if not, moreso, since it was legitimized by a vast meme group that was headed by a pope, and such a manipulative political move put those in power at unease). In spite of this, he found success elsewhere, as with the creation of the Alien Meme Group with the help of Wazowski, also known on VRChat as King_of_Uganda (the King of Uganda), who he himself is associated with the Ugandan Knuckles meme. However, this idea was not originally either one of theirs; it was Cherry's. Cherry and her friends do minor raids with strange avatars, and was even invited to the group because of the fact that it wouldn't have existed without her. She declined and left, however, most likely out of spite, resentment, or a possible superiority complex (It is unknown as to why she left, actually). He has also met the VR Trapman one occasion, and was even tricked into having sex with him for Youtube to see. He was never bothered by it, and even liked the attention that he was getting off of it, and held no regrets about it because of his pansexuality. In fact, he once commented that he wouldn't have mind keeping on going, and was actually disappointed when he stopped after the revelation. Youtube Experiences Jex Cala had also been involved in some Youtube recordings. One of them most famously being his encounter with the VR Trapman. He had sex with him in the master's bedroom during a house party in a public world, with a Templar and a Unity Chan witnessing the event as they were fighting over a waifu bodypillow. He revealed himself as he got on top of Jex. With quick whit, he was able to make a comeback, which sent him running out of the room bursting out laughing. He said "well played" after following persuit, which was then followed by him chasing after a tank shouting out "be free!". In spite of having added one another, he soon unadded him, in spite of Jex's aspirations to build up a friendship. On several occasions, he tried to get a hold of the VR Trapman while planning on recording the wedding event with Lumiiere, and the raids on VRChat involving the Deus Vult and Blue Alien memes. He understood him, though, as he himself would prefer to be safe under the sphere of his own influence. He recorded videos himself about a month later, with it all being raw gameplay footage of VRChat. The first ones were mediocre, but the last two, while having less than a hundred views, were all considered noteworthy by all of those involved. They included a game of Walk of Shame with a guy who sounds just like Patrick Warburton (voice of Joe Swatson, Brody, Kronk, among many others) after meeting up with him at the Pug, and a raid on VRChat that involved Blue Aliens that spammed "I'm Blue DaBa DeBaDie" and shouting out "Join Us!" and chanting "One of Us!". Trivia * The name Jex Cala stems from multiple origins. His first name stems from his real life name, the other took root when his aunt moved to California back in 2008, which was when he began writing light novels and comics * Jaxuriki Caledon is his imperial name. His first name is a Japanese Greeco-Latin version of his other first name, while Caledon stems from Caledonia, the ancient name of Scotland, and New Caledonia, it's failed New World colony and a French island-chain colony in the Pacific. * The name also shares similarities with Kahler-Jex, who is a character from Doctor Who * His Ex-Girlfriend, Cherry, supposedly had 27 children prior to meeting up with Jex, and they're from across the entire web, ranging from Google+ to Discord to VRChat. Because she refused to let him meet them, it's never found out as to who they even are. * His avatar has changed as time went on, before he finally settled with the emo Anime character that he still uses to this day. Gallery VRChat 1920x1080 2018-08-14 21-46-37.112.png|Jex with Lexi VRChat_1920x1080_2018-07-07_13-47-56.207.png|Jex with King, Lumiiere, and Shodow/Respawn after a game of Walk of Shame 20180711012703 1.jpg|Jex, Lumiiere, and King having bowling night VRChat 1920x1080 2018-08-09 09-23-52.527.png|Jex Cala, courtesy of Nash IMG 20180831 130008880.jpg|Jex Cala, courtesy of Half-Dead Untitled19-1.png|Jex and Lexi, courtesy of Miku/Kan3hisa VRChat 1920x1080 2018-07-27 22-43-42.235.png| Queen Empress Bee Goddess Lumiiere of Echelon and the Primal Elite Empire VRChat 1920x1080 2018-08-14 21-29-14.144.png|Lexi Legend VRChat 1920x1080 2018-08-12 13-33-20.027.png|Group Dab-pose during the Blue Alien Meme Raid VRChat 1920x1080 2018-08-10 03-53-25.586.png|Full-Body Shot of Jex Cala VRChat 1920x1080 2018-07-30 05-15-31.296.png|The Wilderness Expedition VRChat 1920x1080 2018-07-28 21-29-23.695.png|Jex and Lumiiere while visiting SmallBirb and her husbando VRChat 1920x1080 2018-07-26 09-55-13.529.png|Jex and Lola at the NightClub VRChat 1920x1080 2018-08-05 20-07-22.646.png|Jex and Cherry in matching avatars VRChat 1920x1080 2018-07-22 11-16-10.500.png|Jex and Lola in the Avatar Testing World Photo Editor-20180818 123609.jpg|JexXCherry Shippening JPEG 20180711 191438.jpg|Rough sketch of Jex and King, courtesy of Miku Category:Cleanup Category:Characters People